1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of tools for tightening or loosening bolts and studs. The invention is even more particularly in the field of such a tool having elongated means interconnecting the stud or bolt engaging apparatus with handle means suitable to turn said stud or bolt engaging means. It is further directed to such an apparatus wherein impact means is built into the tool in order to impact and thus loosed adjusting studs or bolts which have become frozen and will resist gurning. The device is even more particularly directed to an apparatus as heretofore outlined and which incorporates means for testing the brake slack adjustment arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is absolutely no prior art known to me to accomplish the results nor perform the duties of the tool of the present invention. All prior art has to do with devices which must be used in close proximity to the brake adjustment stud meaning that it is necessary with all prior known tools to crawl under the truck in close proximity to the adjustment area. Also, there is no art known to me of a tool for this purpose with a built in impact apparatus, it always having been necessary in the past to utilize a hammer or other such device in order to impact for loosening of such adjustments screws.